Antes que Seja Tarde Demais
by Arine-san
Summary: Inuyasha terminou com Kagome, pois qstá paixonado por outra pessoas e Sesshoumaru que sempre esperou sua chance, correu atrás. Ksg x Ses.


**Antes que Seja Tarde Demais**

**I wonder through fiction to look for the truth**

**(****Eu viajei através da ficção para buscar a verdade)**

**Buried beneath all the lies**

**(****Enterrada sobre todas as mentiras)**

**And I stood at a distance**

**(****E eu entenderei esta distancia)**

**To feel who you are**

**(****para sentir quem você é)**

**Hiding myself in your eyes**

**(Me escondendo em seus olhos)**

Kagome estava na casa de Inuyasha, seu namorado, quando este lhe disse que não podiam continuar namorando, pois amava outra mulher. Ele dizia que sentia muito e que sempre poderiam ser amigos, o que eles sempre foram acima de tudo. Mas não podia continuar mentindo para si mesmo e para ela.

A bela mulher não deixou que ele terminasse seu discurso. Levantou e saiu correndo da casa com lágrimas nos olhos. Inuyasha suspirou e se sentiu muito mal, mas não podia dar falsas esperanças a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru, o meio-irmão de Inuyasha, observava tudo do alto da escada e assim que ouviu o carro de Kagome deixando a residência, ele entrou em seu próprio carro e foi atrás dela.

* * *

><p><strong>And hold on before it's too late<strong>

**(****Aguente firme antes que seja tarde demais)**

**Until we leave this behind**

**(****Até nós deixarmos isso pra trás)**

**Don't fall just be who you are**

**(****Não caia, seja você mesmo)**

**It's all that we need in our lives**

**(****Isso é tudo o que precisamos em nossas vidas)**

Kagome entrara em casa, um pouco desnorteada e chorando. Jogou-se na cama e fez um esforço para se controlar. Ela não merecia isso. Sempre fora fiel. Sempre colocara Inuyasha acima de seu trabalho, de suas vontades. Talvez esse tenha sido seu maior erro.

Secou as lágrimas depois de se acalmar um pouco e continuou pensando. Não era como se morresse de amores por ele, mas sempre se gostaram. Desde pequenos, todos sabiam que iam ficar juntos. Kagome suspirou e olhou uma foto deles dois num parque, que estava em cima da cabeceira da cama. Sempre foram ótimos amigos. Amigos... Será que ela não estava exagerando um pouco? Era horrível sim terminar um relacionamento, mas na verdade, sempre o amara como a um amigo e isso não precisava mudar, como ele mesmo dissera.

A morena deu um leve sorriso e pôs a foto de volta na cabeceira. Amanhã ligaria para Inuyasha e pediria desculpas pela sua reação. Ele merecia ser feliz e não apenas se conformar com alguém de quem gostava.

Kagome levantou já tranquila e foi em direção ao banheiro para tomar banho, mas parou no meio do caminho ao ouvir a campainha. Estranhou. Quem poderia ser àquela hora? Ela abriu a porta e ficou muito surpresa ao ver Sesshoumaru na sua porta.

- Sesshoumaru? O que faz aqui? – O youkai não lhe respondeu. Apenas segurou seu rosto e a beijou com desejo. Kagome arregalou os olhos ainda mais surpresa, mas não pôde deixar de corresponder.

O beijo de Sesshoumaru não era como o de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru lhe fazia sentir arrepios pelo corpo todo com apenas um beijo. Ele fazia com que ela o desejasse apenas com um toque. Após se separarem Sesshoumaru ficou encarando-a.

- O que significa isso, Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou recuperando o fôlego. O youkai a soltou, terminou de entrar no apartamento e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Isso significa Kagome, que eu já esperei demais até você e o meu irmão se separarem. – Kagome o fitava sem acreditar. Nunca suspeitara que Sesshoumaru gostasse dela. O youkai voltou a se aproximar e passou as mãos pela cintura dela. – Mas mesmo assim, se você quiser que eu saia daqui, eu posso esperar um pouco mais. – Kagome o fitou em silêncio, sem saber o que responder. Era tudo muito repentino. Sesshoumaru assumiu que seu silêncio significava que ela queria que ele fosse embora e começou a se afastar. A morena segurou seu braço.

- Eu não quero que você vá. – Nunca sentira nada como o que sentia ao estar perto dele. Kagome não precisou dizer mais nada, Sesshoumaru se voltou para ela e novamente passou a mão por sua cintura. O youkai a encostou na parede e voltou a beijá-la. Kagome passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele e subiu-as até lhe tocar os cabelos. Sesshoumaru levantou as pernas dela e Kagome as envolveu nele.

Carregando-a, ele seguiu em direção ao quarto e colocou-a sobre a cama. Sesshoumaru se afastou um pouco para tirar a camisa e riu ao ouvir Kagome gemer em protesto por ele se afastar. O que não durou muito, pois logo ele estava sobre ela novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>And the risk that might break you<strong>

**(****E o risco que pode te derrotar)**

**Is the one that would save**

**(****É aquele que poderia salvar)**

**A life you don't live is still lost**

**(****A vida que não foi aproveitada ainda está perdida)**

**So stand on the edge with me**

**(****Então fique no topo comigo)**

**Hold back your fear and see**

**(****Enfrente o seu medo e você verá)**

**Nothing is real til it's gone**

**(****Nada é real até acabar)**

Kagome acordou mais tarde que o normal no dia seguinte. Tentou se mexer, mas percebeu que havia alguém a abraçando e logo lembrou-se de tudo que acontecera na noite passada. Sesshoumaru estava deitado ao lado dela, com um braço sobre sua barriga. Não pôde evitar sorrir ao pensar em como os braços dele eram fortes.

Quando Kagome tentou erguer o braço dele pra levantar, ele a puxou para si.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru sem abrir os olhos.

- Eu quero tomar banho e comer alguma coisa. – O youkai bufou.

- E tem que ser agora? – Kagome riu ao ver o rosto dele emburrado como o de uma criancinha.

- Eu estou com fome. – Respondeu acariciando o braço dele.

- Certo. – O youkai lhe disse dando um beijo que fez com que o corpo dela se arrepiasse todo, como da primeira vez. – Mas volte logo. – E assim ele a libertou e Kagome saiu da cama em direção ao banheiro. Comeria depois do banho e voltaria correndo para a cama, afinal, Sesshoumaru já esperara muito tempo por ela.

**So live like you mean it  
>(<strong>**Então, viva à sua maneira)**

**Love til you feel it**

**(****E ame profundamente)**

**It's all that we need in our lives**

**(****Isso é tudo o que precisamos em nossas vidas)**

**So stand on the edge with me**

**(****Então fique no topo comigo)**

**Hold back your fear and see**

**(****Enfrente o seu medo e você verá)**

**Nothing is real til it's gone**

**(****Nada é real até ser desfeito.)**

**[Before It's too Late – Goo Goo Dolls]**


End file.
